


I knew there was a reason

by Neko_Airie



Series: Rarities come in Handy [19]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Airie/pseuds/Neko_Airie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d'Artangan forgets to tell the others somethin important. What effect does it have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew there was a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall. Been away for a few days, no web. (awful) Back now with a new short for one of my muse (Selene467) wonderfull ideas

Athos was watching Porthos and Aramis have a lively debate on the subject of the proper amount of wine was the right amount, an argument he himself had been forbidden from joining on the grounds that; he was far to experience and had more wine in his system than water. In the words of Aramis so he was relegated to spectator while the others battled it out. Bijou was clicking her beak together quietly in a parody of chuckling. They were waiting for d’Artagan to return from guard duty from the palace, it had become a sort fop rule that you never had all four of them on the same shift or area, it usually ended badly. Athos lent back in his chair and craned his neck to see the garrison entrance when he hear the sound of foot steps approaching, hoping it was d’Artangan. He gave a small smile it was, he elbowed Porthos and gestured towards d’Artangan.

Porthos and Athos were just preparing to raise their hands in greetings when d’Artangan suddenly took a graceful step back. Athos frowned, why the sudden moved? He looked around for something that d’Artangan could have sensed: A blur passed in front of d'Artangan clearly lunging to attack him. Athos stood abruptly and Bijou took to the sky ready to dive but porthos caught him by the shoulder. “It is only one and it appears if d’Artangan knew he was there. Lets watch.” Athos buzzed beneath his skin, he knew that d’Artangan could handle himself and that with only one attacker it would only insult him to get involved. So they watched, it was clear that d’Artangan was the better fighter. Athos noted that Anumpama was in fact not even involving herself, she just sat happily to the side of her human and moved out of his way if the fight was brought too close for her liking. His opponent was a rather scrappy fighter with wild lunges and uncontrolled attacks, d’Artangan gracefully shifted his weight and dodged each attack. Athos smiled, he liked to watch d’Artangan spar, it was like watching a dancer; the way he moved and the clear awareness of all his opponents moves before he had even made them. 

The fight was short and sweet, d’Artangan quickly had his opponent pinned to the arch way wall. Arm pressed against the thrat of his would be attacker d’Artangan stared him down, waiting. Porthos smiled and let his grip on Athos shoulder loosen and followed him when he walked to flank his lover. Aramis had gently placed Evette in her pouch and had followed suit, they came to a stop either side of d’Artangan and waited. They were there for support of needed but doubted they would be. 

It was tense of all of about four seconds before d’Artangans attacker looked at him and gave him a rueful smile and relaxed in the grip, d’Artangan released him and laughed clapping him on the shoulder. “Good Try, I will give you that. It was a good try.” The attack who the three now could identify as a trainee musketeer raised and eyebrow. “How can that be classed as anywhere near good. You avoided my first strike.” d’Artangan smiled indulgently. “I am trying to train you to be aware of your surroundings, not to be master assassins. I had you made the minuet that your daemon shifted and brushed a barrel there.” He gestured to the entrance of the side store. “Remember that your daemon is just as much use as your weapon. Anu heard her move and warned me, daemon are infinitely more attuned to other daemons than human are to other humans. Use it.” The recruit nodded and pulled a white rat from his pocket and showed her to d’Artangan.”There see, your little daemon will be amazing at intel searching and scouting because she is so small. Remember to see your opponent you don’t have to see with your own eyes, never her say what she sees.” He paused and seemingly waited for the recruit to get his head around the statement. “And remember alway pay attention to your opponent, if you had looked closer you would have noticed that I had already made you. There is no shame in re thinking an approach plan." The recruit smiled now and turned to leave, d’Artangan caught him by the shoulder. “You are the best one yet, all the others I made before I was within six feet of them. Keep up the practice.” The recite nodded and gave a little bow before jogging off to meet with his friends.

Athos watched carefully as the recruit walked away, once he was clearly out of ear shot he grabbed d’Artagnan by the shoulder and spun him around on the spot. “Please tell my why I am not trying to remove that boys head?” d’Artangans eyes widened and his mouth formed an oh. Anumpama suddenly rolled her eyes and placed a paw over her eyes in a parody of Adelynn when Porthos was doing something embarrassing. “You forgot to tell them didn’t you. I told you to tell them.” She muttered under the paw. d’Artangan suddenly looked sheepish. “Um… I was tasked with carrying on the recruits training. Until James is back of leave. I noticed that; while most of them are good fighters there are none who take in the fact that it is all for nothing if your opponent is one step ahead of you, or you have missed something important in your surroundings.” Athos released him but was still glaring at him, Bijou had landed on d’Artagnans shoulder and pecked him hard on the check.  
“That does not explain why I am not shitting on his head!” She squawked angrily, d’Artangan realised that it was more worry than the want to beat the living daylights out of some poor new recruit.  
“Well i suggested that over the next few weeks, while I teach them that they should practice these skills. So I told them that if they could sneak up and pin me to a wall, the floor. I would spar with the winner.” He sounded like he was waiting to be scalded. “I was going to tell you, but then I ended up on palace rota and forgot. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to worry you. I promise to tell you next time” Porthos eyed him carefully and Adelynn was circling Anu with a look of concentration on her face. Suddenly Porthos grasped him by the shoulder and laughed loudly.  
“Good plan d’Artangan. Great training. But I think you owe Athos a bottle of wine or four.” Athos shoved him on the should and glared. “Just remember to tell us next time, please. So then I know when to expect surprise attacks.” d’Artangan nodded and tangled his finger in Athos as Bijou preened his long hair. 

They sat back at their table and each pulled a drink towards themselves. Aramis and Evette were talking quietly, Porthos and Adelynn shared a look with each other then with Athos and d’Artangan. They all turned to look at Aramis “What are you planning?” they all asked in unison. Aramis looked up and gave and innocent smile. “I was only considering how we could help out our dear Gascon and his recruits with this new training idea.” d’Artangan internally groaned. He knew there was a reason he didn’t tell Aramis about his idea. He doubt the recruits would ever recover.


End file.
